


It Was Dark

by Legohead14



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legohead14/pseuds/Legohead14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going on through Carmilla's mind while in the pit under the Lustig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Dark

It was dark.  
That’s all she knew.  
It was dark.  
That’s the only thought she can fathom at this moment.  
It was dark.  
Everything hurt and she couldn't feel anything. But she was a 300 year old vampire, so that was to be expected.  
It was dark.  
She had been trapped in a coffin for how many years in the past? But this was a different kind of dark. At least before she had known where she was.  
It was dark.  
She had no hope the first time, and no hope again. Her mother was dead. She did not remember much. But she did remember that.  
It was dark.  
It was pitch black dark with chunks of, something, on top of her.  
It was dark.  
She was alone again. Alone in the world. Alone in life. She saw Ell. She was so close to her. She almost had her love back.  
It was dark.  
Did she lose Ell again? Why did she not save Ell. What was wrong with her.  
It was dark.  
She could just stay here and die of starvation. Would not take more then a week. It would be quick. She could easily give up. See Ell again. Be home with her family. All would be right in the world.  
It was dark.  
She had given up. There was no hope in the cavern of death. The stupid pit. The stupid church. The stupid Lustig.

It was dark.  
What has it been now? A week? Judging by the hunger level in her, it was a week. Why was she woken up? What are those booms?  
It was dark.  
She was hit with a shine of light yet to her it was still dark. No reason to live.  
It was dark.  
She could feel someone picking her up. She could here yelling. It sounds familiar.  
It was dark.  
She felt movement. Someone was carrying her to somewhere. What was going on?  
It was dark.  
She was in a room. A girl is talking. The voice. Its so familiar.  
It was dark.  
She was being fed. It tastes like blood. She was being healed by the familiar girl. Who is she.  
It was dark.  
She was waking up. She was feeling normal again. Who was the girl?  
It was dark.  
The girl is hugging her. Who is this girl?  
It was dark.  
Laura. It is Laura. Laura.  
It wasn't dark.  
She couldn't remember anything except Laura. Laura.  
Laura is her light.


End file.
